Rejected And Forgiveness
by sharp23
Summary: Takeru tells Daisuke how he feels and gets rejected. He turns to someone to help him. What will happen to Takeru and Daisuke? Will they get together or separate? Read to find out. Yaoi TakeruxKen Takerux? Kenx? Daisukex? COMPLETE
1. Rejected

Legend-  
  
~General POV~ ~Takeru's House~  
  
"Daisuke?"  
  
"Yeah Takeru?"  
  
"Have you ever loved someone but you're afraid that he might reject you?"  
  
As soon as these words were made out in Daisuke's head, he thought He? "Takeru did you just say he?"  
  
"Um... Yeah?"  
  
"Who do you like? Come on you can tell me."  
  
".........................................."  
  
"If you won't tell me, can I guess?"  
  
"Um...... okay." Takeru's starts to feel nervous.  
  
"Is it someone I know?" He nodded.  
  
"Is it the Old Digidestined or the New Digidestined?"  
  
"N.... New Digidestined."  
  
"Well there's only me and Iori. Hold on let me think........................... Don't tell me it's me is it?"  
  
"Y – Yes."  
  
"WHAT! I'm sorry but I just don't feel the same way about you. What do you expect anyway? For me to say that I'll love you back?! Huh?"  
  
"........................."  
  
"Well I'm be leaving now."  
  
"Daisuke wait!" He was too late. He was already gone.  
  
Takeru went to the park leaving tears in his path. He sat down on the bench with his hands on his face still crying. "Takeru?" He didn't look up but just kept on crying. The stranger sat down next to him and held him in a hug. Takeru saw blue hair and said "K.... Ken?"  
  
"Yeah it's me. Why are you crying?"  
  
"I.... I.... I told Daisuke how I f... felt and he r....r....r...rejected me."  
  
"Oh. Well you should stop crying. It's not right for a person like you to cry. Let's go to my house all right."  
  
He nodded. Ken still kept him close and then he saw Daisuke on the other side of the street. Then Daisuke saw Ken in the eyes and saw Takeru crying. Ken then went down to his ear and whispered "Takeru?"  
  
"Y... Yeah?"  
  
"I just wanted to tell you that Daisuke is on the other side of the street."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Would you like to talk to him or to keep walking?"  
  
"W... Walking." They started to walk leaving Daisuke staring at their backs.  
  
~Daisuke's POV~  
  
I just couldn't believe that Takeru told me that. We were always arguing over Hikari and then he becomes attracted to me. That's like a 1 out of a million!  
  
I just kept walking and thinking on how that could happen. Then I saw Ken and Takeru. I felt anger growing within me when I saw Ken holding Takeru very close. He can't do that! At the same time, I felt sadness when I saw Takeru crying. I then saw Ken put his mouth close to Takeru's ear. I didn't see what Ken was doing, but I was really hoping that Ken wasn't doing anything that a boyfriend would do. Wait. Why am I thinking this way. I don't care about him but I do feel sorry for him.  
  
I saw Takeru whisper something back to him and they started walking leaving me behind to look at their backs. 


	2. Unexpected Visitor

~General POV~ ~Ken's House~  
  
Ken took out his key and entered the house. Takeru was able to stop crying before Ken's parents saw them.  
  
"Hello Ken! We're going out for awhile okay?"  
  
"Yeah we'll be fine."  
  
"Okay son. Takeru if you want something to eat just ask Ken."  
  
The parents left leaving ken and Takeru by themselves in the house. "So Takeru what do you want to do? We could play video games if you want."  
  
"Video games sounds all right." Ken and Takeru played video games until it was time to eat.  
  
"Oh! You beat me again Takeru!"  
  
"Well I do play video games a lot so you can say I had practice."  
  
"Hhmp!" Ken looked away. Takeru laughed at this.  
  
"So what do you want to eat?"  
  
"Hmm.......... Pizza?"  
  
"All right. Stay here while I'll call."  
  
"Wait Ken. What time are your parents coming back?"  
  
"They left to go visit their cousin for the weekend so until Sunday." (Today is Friday if any of you don't know)  
  
"Oh."  
  
"I'll be right back."  
  
DING~DONG  
  
"Ken! Should I get it?"  
  
"Yeah you should get it."  
  
Takeru walked over to the door and opened it. "What are you doing here?" Takeru said with an annoyed tone.  
  
"I didn't know you would be here still. And to answer your question I'm here to talk to Ken."  
  
"Takeru who is it? Oh hey Daisuke!"  
  
"Ken did you invite him over?"  
  
"No."  
  
"May I come in?"  
  
"Sure!"  
  
Takeru stepped out of the way for Daisuke to enter. They all sat on the couch quietly. Takeru sat as far away from Daisuke.  
  
DING~DONG  
  
"I'll get it." Ken left to get the door.  
  
"So Takeru. What have you been up to?"  
  
"Well I've been crying almost the whole afternoon for your information."  
  
"Oh. Well I just want to say I'm sorry."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"No I mean it. I really am sorry but I just don't feel the same about you."  
  
Takeru was starting to have some tears in his eyes again. Great it's my fault for giving him such a heartache.  
  
"Come on guys! Pizza's here!" Ken walked into the room and saw Takeru crying again. He sat next to Takeru giving him a hug. Takeru kept crying on his Ken's chest.  
  
~Daisuke's POV~  
  
Who does Ken think he is holding him like that! Only parents should hold like that or their lovers but ken is neither to Takeru. That's it I'm going to give Ken a piece of my mind. 


	3. Ken's Love

~General POV~  
  
"Ken can I talk to you privately for a minute?"  
  
"Yeah sure Daisuke."  
  
They both walked into Ken's room with Daisuke closing the door behind him. "Who do you think you are!?"  
  
"What do you mean Daisuke?"  
  
"I mean what you're doing to Takeru!"  
  
"What I'm doing to Takeru? Now listen here I didn't do anything to Takeru but you did. You broke his heart!"  
  
"Yeah and I see you trying to get him to love you!"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"What do I mean? I mean that every time I see Takeru cry, you come over holding him like you're his lover or something!"  
  
"Are you jealous?"  
  
"I am not jealous!"  
  
"Ken?"  
  
"Oh hey Takeru. Can you come here for a sec?"  
  
"Sure." Takeru walked over to Ken. When he did, Ken kissed him surprising Takeru and Daisuke. After they separated, Takeru started to blush while Daisuke was getting angry.  
  
Ken looked over at Daisuke thinking that he was going to say something. "YOU! I'm going to kill you!"  
  
"Oh yeah. For what Daisuke? Please tell me."  
  
"......................"  
  
"You see Daisuke. You are jealous of me having Takeru for myself."  
  
"For yourself?"  
  
"I am not jealous!!!!!"  
  
"And I also know why you're here. To make sure that Takeru won't become mine."  
  
Daisuke marched right out of the house. "So Takeru let's eat shall we." Ken smiled at him and Takeru smiled back. They went to the table and started to eat.  
  
"You know Takeru there's something I've mean meaning to tell you."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Well...... I don't really know how to tell you but I think I love you."  
  
Takeru was shocked to hear that. "Well I.......um........ I also think that maybe that I love you too."  
  
Ken had a smile on his face. After dinner, they went to the Living room to watch T.V. Ken sat down laying himself on the couch. He made signs for Takeru to come to him. Takeru sat down and Ken swiftly held Takeru in an embrace. Then they both laid down on the couch with Takeru's head on Ken's chest. Then they slept like that. 


	4. Daisuke Is A What?

~Daisuke's POV~  
  
Who does he think he is! Kissing Takeru right in front of me! Man what is wrong with me. I don't care if they both become lovers or do I? I am so confused. I think I'll just become a homophobic. Yeah that could work! I'll ask my parents how to become that since they are homophobic.  
  
~General POV~ ~1 Month Later~ ~School- Lunch Time~  
  
"Hey has anybody notice that Daisuke is ignoring us now?"  
  
"I have but he doesn't ignore Iori, Jyou, and Koushiro."  
  
"I wonder why he's blocking us out."  
  
"I'll go talk to him after school."  
  
"Are you sure Takeru? He might resolve to violence."  
  
"Don't worry Hikari. I'll be fine."  
  
~After School~  
  
Takeru walked down the hallways until he saw Daisuke at his locker. "Hey Daisuke! What's up?"  
  
"......................."  
  
"Hello? Can you hear me?"  
  
"......................."  
  
"Why have you been ignoring everybody except for 3 people?"  
  
"......................."  
  
"Daisuke?" Takeru put his hand on Daisuke's shoulder but Daisuke pushed it away.  
  
"Don't touch me!"  
  
"What has gotten into you?"  
  
"Would you shut up you homo!"  
  
"Homo? What's wrong with you?"  
  
"SHUT UP!" Daisuke made a fist and slammed it into Takeru's stomach. Takeru fell beck and landed on the floor. Daisuke then got on top of Takeru and started punching him.  
  
Takeru pushed him back into the lockers and punched him. They kept going at this until somebody came. "Takeru?"  
  
They stopped fighting and saw Hikari. "Hikari stay away!"  
  
"But why?"  
  
"Because Daisuke is a HOMOPHOBIC!"  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"Yeah he's right I am." Hikari went over to Takeru and took him away. Daisuke resumed on what he was doing. 


	5. Daisuke's Sadness

~General POV~  
  
Takeru and Hikari left the school and went into the park to talk. Unknown to them, Daisuke was following them. They stopped at the bench to talk while Daisuke went behind them to listen on their conversation.  
  
"Why were you guys fighting?"  
  
"I don't know but he just started."  
  
"But that doesn't mean you should fight back!"  
  
"I know but he got me so mad. I tried to talk to him at first but he ignored me. Then all I did was put my hand on his shoulder and then he went berserk. Then he called me a homo. I think that he's homophobic."  
  
"Oh. Well that explains why he's ignoring us except for Iori, Jyou, and Koushiro."  
  
"Well at least I'm not with him anymore."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Remember that I used to have a crush on him?"  
  
"Yeah so..."  
  
"I mean that I'm not with him anymore. I can't believe that I had a crush on him before. And it's a good thing that it was little otherwise I wouldn't have gotten with Ken."  
  
"Oh yeah you guys are boyfriends now right?"  
  
"Yeah we are and I like him. At least he's nice."  
  
"Oh well let's go home."  
  
"Yeah I have to do my homework."  
  
~Daisuke's POV~  
  
I think I'll follow them just to see what their up to.  
  
Where are they going? They're taking a long time to get to wherever it is their going. They went into the park and they're about to sit in the bench. At least I think so. I better go behind the bench so I can listen.  
  
"Why were you guys fighting?"  
  
"I don't know but he just started it."  
  
"That doesn't mean that you should fight back!"  
  
"I know but he got me so mad. I tried to talk to him at first but he ignored me. Then all I did was put my hand on his shoulder and then he went berserk. Then he called me a homo. I think that he's homophobic."  
  
"Oh. Well that explains why he's ignoring us except for Iori, Jyou, and Koushiro."  
  
"Well at least I'm not with him anymore."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Remember that I used to have a crush on him?"  
  
"Yeah so..."  
  
"I mean that I'm not with him anymore. I can't believe that I had a crush on him before. And it's a good thing that it was little otherwise I wouldn't have gotten with Ken."  
  
"Oh yeah you guys are boyfriends now right?"  
  
"Yeah we are and I like him. At least he's nice."  
  
"Oh well let's go home."  
  
"Yeah I have to do my homework."  
  
I guess I am homophobic. Oh why did I even start to fight him. Now if I talk to him, he'll just ignore me. What's this? Tears in my eyes? I guess I am just sorry but I can't possible say it to him. He already has Ken and I had him. I really did love him but I guess I was so afraid of being rejected that I pushed him away. And I'm doing it again. I'm so sorry Takeru! 


	6. Unexpected Surprise

~Takeru's POV~ ~Takeru's House~  
  
I didn't know that Daisuke was a homophobic. I guess he'll just keep ignoring the homos until the day he dies.  
  
Takeru was sitting on his bed staring at the ceiling. Since he finished his homework, he had nothing else to do. He was thinking until his thoughts were disturbed by a visitor.  
  
~General POV~  
  
KNOCK~KNOCK  
  
"Who is it?" Takeru decided to sit up right on the bed.  
  
"It's me. Your brother in case you don't remember."  
  
"Come in." Yamato entered the room seeing Takeru stare at him.  
  
"Takeru are you all right?"  
  
"Yeah. Why?"  
  
"Oh nothing. Just so you know, Ken called and said that he wanted to meet you after school tomorrow." Yamato left the room with Takeru thinking again.  
  
I wonder why Ken would want to meet me after school.  
  
~The Next Day~  
  
Takeru woke up at 7:00 a.m. He went into the bathroom to take a bath. After that, he went downstairs to eat breakfast. He had some eggs and some toast. He took his bag saying goodbye to his mother. He arrived at school rather early this time.  
  
What am I doing here so early? Takeru thought. Well at least I can talk to Hikari while I'm here.  
  
Takeru went into the building and into the hall where tall the students would meet before school started. As soon as he entered he saw Hikari sitting. "Hey Hikari!"  
  
"Hey Takeru! What are you doing here so early?"  
  
"Well I don't know but I think I was just excited since Ken is going to come here after school."  
  
"Really! Well that explains the blue haired boy walking around school like he didn't know where any thing is."  
  
"What! He's here."  
  
"Yeah. Hey there he goes."  
  
"Well I'll go talk to him." Takeru left Hikari to talk with some of her friends that came in.  
  
Takeru went down the corner and found ken waiting for him. "Hey Ken! What are you doing here so early?" Takeru said while walking to the other boy.  
  
"Well I wanted to give you a surprise."  
  
"What surprise?" Takeru walked up next to the boy.  
  
"This surprise." Ken brushed his lips across Takeru's lips. Then they started to kiss with their tongues fighting for dominance.  
  
Unknown to them, Daisuke was watching them with tears in his eyes.  
  
~Daisuke's POV~ ~Daisuke's House~  
  
Great. Now what should I do to apologize. I think I'll go to school early tomorrow so that I can apologize to everyone.  
  
~Next Day~  
  
His sister, Jun, woke him up again with her loud screeching voice. Daisuke finally got up and went to the bathroom to take a bath. After that, he went downstairs to eat breakfast. He had some cereal and after he was done eating, he left. Daisuke arrived at school and saw Takeru talking to Hikari.  
  
"Hey Daisuke." Daisuke quickly turned around and was surprised to see someone like him here.  
  
"Hello Ken. What are you doing here?"  
  
"Well I'm going to give Takeru a surprise gift."  
  
"A gift? For what?"  
  
"Since we live so far away from each other, I decided to give him a gift." Ken left Daisuke staring at him. What did he mean by that? Daisuke thought. He saw Takeru leave and he decided to follow him. When Takeru passed a corner he heard him say "Hey Ken! What are you doing here so early?"  
  
"Well I wanted to give you a surprise."  
  
"What surprise?"  
  
"This surprise."  
  
When Daisuke heard them not talk for a while and hear something instead, he decided to take a peek.  
  
What are they doing? Wait one sec. THEY'RE KISSING! I forgot that Ken is Takeru's lover now. Great some more tears in my eyes. What am I going to do? 


	7. Diary Page

~General POV~  
  
"Ahem."  
  
Takeru turned around and saw his teacher. They both blushed and looked down on the floor with great interest.  
  
"Takeru you know this building is a non-kissing zone. Right?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"So.... who's your friend?" Takeru blushed like the color of a tomato.  
  
"He's Ken. He goes to another school but decided to visit."  
  
"Is that so? Well meet him after school. You're going to class mister." Takeru looked at Ken asking for his permission. He nodded and Takeru and the teacher were on their way.  
  
Ken started to head for the corner where Daisuke is. Unfortunately, Daisuke didn't see him.  
  
"Daisuke? Why are you here?"  
  
"Um.... I was heading for my locker."  
  
"Really? I thought your locker was right here." Ken pointed to the locker down the hall.  
  
"You were eavesdropping weren't you?" Ken started to give a smirk to him.  
  
"No I wasn't!"  
  
"Did you see me and Takeru?" Ken started to give a grin.  
  
"I didn't see anything!"  
  
"Sure............ Well I'll be on my way." Daisuke stood there very confused.  
  
~Ken's Thoughts~  
  
I hope Daisuke didn't see me and Takeru kissing. Too bad I have a small crush on Daisuke. But at least I have Takeru with me and I hope Daisuke doesn't do anything to close to me. Otherwise........ well you know.  
  
~Daisuke's Thoughts~ Thank goodness. For a moment there I thought Ken was going to do something crazy. It's a good thing I read Ken's diary in his room when I went to visit him last time. It said:  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Today was very hectic! In the morning, I woke up and decided to go visit Daisuke. It has been a while since I saw the last of him. I took the express train so I can get there early.  
  
I knocked on the door and Jun was there. I was a little hesitant on talking to her. "Well if it isn't the boy genius! What a pleasure!" Yeah, a pleasure for her but a nightmare for me! "Is Daisuke home?" I answered calmly without ripping out her head. "Why would a boy genius want to see Daisuke?"  
  
"Because he wants too." I stepped sideways only to see his beautiful face. Oh how I wish to be with him. "Jun can you move and let him in!" Jun moved and I entered only for Daisuke to grab my wrist and pull me to his room. To tell you the truth I was starting to become nervous. He opened the door and I entered it with caution. I sat on the bed while Daisuke sat next to me.  
  
I tell you I was to sweat a waterfall there. He was so close to me that I want to push him on the bed and take his lips onto mine and show him the ride of a lifetime. But it's a good thing I have self-control not like the others like Taichi and Yamato. The moment they see each other, they want to have 'it' right away.  
  
"So Ken, what brings you here?" I turned to face him only for me to see his beautiful face again. "Well I wanted to visit everyone since I haven't seen them in a while." Then he just had to put his hand on my shoulder. I knew I had to get out there before things can get worse. "See ya Daisuke. I think I'll go visit the others now. "Wait can I come with you?" On no. What should I say? If I say yes, I just might do something to him that he wouldn't want to be my friend anymore and if I say no, he'll might take it as an offense.  
  
"Why? Do you want to?" I turned to face the door instead of him so I can concentrate better. "Well yeah." I was hoping he wouldn't say that. But it's a good thing I knew what to say. "Are you sure? I'm going to visit Takeru first." Then there was a moment of silence between us. "Um.... No thanks. I change my mind. See ya soon!" I waved a good bye before I left.  
  
I looked at my watch and it was already 12:37. Before I can leave, Daisuke held me back and accidentally, our lips lightly brushed against each other. I started to blush uncontrollably. "Um.... Can you not tell anybody this?" Man what is he thinking. That I'll actually tell somebody about this! "Don't worry I won't tell anybody." Well that's all I have to say to you diary!  
  
Ken  
  
Well it's good thing I copied this particular page. I wonder if he still even has a crush on me.  
  
RING~RING  
  
OH NO! I'm late for class!  
  
~General POV~  
  
Daisuke ran to his locker to get his books. He got it and arrived in class not in time.  
  
"Mr. Motomiya!" ( sorry if I spelled it wrong)  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You're late! Now sit in you're seat." Daisuke sat down in his desk. He put the page of the diary into the desk.  
  
"Daisuke that isn't your desk." Daisuke looked up at his teacher.  
  
"It isn't?" Daisuke was dumbfounded.  
  
"No. It's Takeru's seat."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"While you weren't here, we switched the desks. Now go to your seat next to Hikari." Daisuke sat down next to Hikari. Then Takeru came in and sat down into his seat.  
  
Hikari then whispered "Daisuke? Didn't you put something into that desk?"  
  
What! Oh no I did. I left the diary page. What am I going to do? 


	8. Just To See Your Reaction

~General POV~  
  
During the class, Takeru was busy copying notes down while Daisuke was trying to find out a way to get the page out of his desk without him noticing. Suddenly, the teacher said, "Okay everyone! Take out your homework from last night."  
  
Daisuke started to panic because he didn't do his homework and Takeru put his into his desk. The teacher started to walk by each of the student's desk looking at the work they have done.  
  
Then Daisuke saw Takeru go into his desk and pull out his notebook and the page was right there. Lying in front of his eyes. Daisuke started to panic but the teacher came up behind him and said "Where's your homework Daisuke?"  
  
"I...I... I don't have it." The teacher sighed and said "Sorry Daisuke but you're going to have to stay with me after school for detention." Daisuke moaned but he quickly forgot about it when Takeru gave him a glare. His eyes were filled with rage. The bell rang and Daisuke quickly ran out of the classroom.  
  
For the rest of the morning, Daisuke had managed to avoid Takeru. That is until lunchtime.  
  
~Lunchtime~  
  
Hikari, Iori, Miyako, and Daisuke was sitting at the table eating his or her own lunch. Then they all saw Takeru walked over to the doors leading to the park where the kids would play or hang out during lunch time. He was also holding the page with a good grip on it. Daisuke started to follow him without saying anything at the table he left behind.  
  
~Park~  
  
Ken was sitting under a tree and saw Takeru heading his way. He also saw a page in his hand in his handwriting. Daisuke decided to hide in a bush near them.  
  
"What's that?" He pointed to the paper.  
  
"A diary page." He said coldly. Takeru held the page in front of his face and said, "What's this?"  
  
Ken took the page and read it over. He then gasped and Takeru was tapping his foot on the grass. "Well?"  
  
"It's a page."  
  
"I think I know that Ken. Is this true?" It was getting hard for Ken to speak now. "Yes." He gulped and afraid at what Takeru might do.  
  
"When did you write this?"  
  
"A long time ago."  
  
"Was it before or after we got together?"  
  
"Before. And if you want to know, I don't have a crush on Daisuke anymore. Honest!" Takeru sighed and said, "I believe you Ken. But who put this in my desk?"  
  
"I don't know." RING~RING  
  
"Time for me to go!" Takeru gave Ken a kiss before he left and Daisuke decided to leave the hiding of the bush. Unfortunately, Takeru saw Daisuke leave the bush and stopped him before he could enter the building.  
  
"Daisuke?" He froze and turned slowly around.  
  
"What were you doing in that bush?"  
  
"I....I...um....I was looking for something."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"A book."  
  
"Yeah right. Were you spying on us?"  
  
"No! Why would I want to do that!?"  
  
"Because your jealous."  
  
"Am not!"  
  
"Really?" Takeru had a smirk on his face. Suddenly, Takeru pushed Daisuke into the wall.  
  
"What are you doing!?"  
  
"Seducing you." Daisuke was shocked and couldn't move an inch. Takeru quickly took control and placed his lips over Daisuke. Takeru's tongue started to go into Daisuke's mouth.  
  
Daisuke really needed this and wanted this. But at the same time, he felt that it was wrong to kiss Takeru. He wanted to kiss Takeru only when Takeru loves him the same way as Daisuke loves him.  
  
Daisuke finally got the power and pushed Takeru away. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?"  
  
"Just wanted to see your reaction." Daisuke felt hurt.  
  
"Well you got it," he said with a pained voice and expression on his face. Luckily, his face was down so that Takeru wasn't able to see it. Takeru heard the pain that was in his voice.  
  
"Are you okay?" When Daisuke wouldn't answer, Takeru started to lift his hand to lift Daisuke's face but he quickly stopped it but holding it. He then let it go.  
  
"Yeah I'm okay." Takeru knew he was lying but kept it to himself.  
  
"Don't you have to go to class?"  
  
"Shit! You're right! I have to go see ya!" Takeru entered the building and Daisuke decided to enter the building but go to a different place.  
  
~Daisuke's POV~ ~Lunch Time~  
  
I was sitting with Hikari, Iori, and Miyako eating my lunch. Then I saw Takeru enter the cafeteria and was heading for the doors that lead to the park. I also saw that he was holding the page very tightly. I decided to follow him.  
  
~Park~  
  
I took another path to the park and found Ken under a tree. I knew that Takeru would talk to him so I decided to hide in a bush that was nearest him. Then the conversation started.  
  
"What's that?" He pointed to the paper.  
  
"A diary page." He said coldly. Takeru held the page in front of his face and said, "What's this?"  
  
Ken took the page and read it over. He then gasped and Takeru was tapping his foot on the grass. "Well?"  
  
"It's a page."  
  
"I think I know that Ken. Is this true?" It looked like that Ken was having a hard time talking to him.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"When did you write this?"  
  
"A long time ago."  
  
"Was it before or after we got together?"  
  
"Before. And if you want to know, I don't have a crush on Daisuke anymore. Honest!" Takeru sighed and said, "I believe you Ken. But who put this in my desk?"  
  
"I don't know." RING~RING  
  
"Time for me to go!" I then saw Takeru lean over and gave Ken a kiss. I felt hurt so I turned away before I got see anymore of that.  
  
I decided to leave the hiding of the bush. I was able to get to the doors but unfortunately for me, I was caught by the one I love most.  
  
"Daisuke?" I froze and didn't know what to do. I turned very slowly to see Takeru's face.  
  
"What were you doing in that bush?" I had to think of some excuse quickly.  
  
"I....I...um....I was looking for something."  
  
"For what?" I must think! I know!  
  
"A book."  
  
"Yeah right. Were you spying on us?"  
  
"No! Why would I want to do that!?" Shit he's getting suspicious.  
  
"Because your jealous."  
  
"Am not!"  
  
"Really?" Takeru had a smirk on his face. I didn't know what he was going to do but I didn't know that he was going to do this. He suddenly pushed me into the wall. I was starting to get very nervous.  
  
"What are you doing!?" I screamed at him.  
  
"Seducing you." I was very shocked and I felt like couldn't move an inch. Takeru quickly took control and placed his lips over mine. Takeru's tongue started to go into my mouth. God it felt so good. I felt pleasure flooding through my body just by his kiss.  
  
But I knew this was wrong. I didn't want to kiss him if he wasn't my boyfriend. I finally got the power and I pushed him away. I have to be convincing so I shouted at him and said, "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?"  
  
"I just wanted to see your reaction." I felt hurt at this. He kissed me, just to see my reaction?  
  
"Well you got it." When I said this, I was trying to keep the sound of hurt out of my voice but some of it got through. I also had a pained expression on my face but my head was facing the ground.  
  
"Are you okay?" Damn! He heard the pain that was in my voice. I didn't know what to say. When I wouldn't answer, I saw Takeru's hand going to my face but I quickly held it in my hand. I then let it go and said, "Yeah I'm okay."  
  
When I saw that nobody else was here but us, I remembered that the bell rang and said, "Don't you have to go to class?"  
  
"Shit! You're right! I have to go see ya!" I saw Takeru enter the building. I decided to enter but I decided to go to a different place. 


	9. Bathroom Break

~General POV~  
  
Takeru went to his locker and got his books and started to head for his class. As soon as he entered, the teacher was questioning him.  
  
"Mr. Takaishi! Where have you been? It's 12:39."  
  
"I got delayed."  
  
"Uh-huh. You will also stay after school with Daisuke with me. Now take your seat." Takeru went to take his seat and saw Hikari mouthing where's Daisuke? After the class was finished, Takeru went to the next class he was going to have but he had asked his teacher to go to the bathroom first.  
  
He entered and as soon as he entered, he can only hear muffled cries. He went to where the cries were coming from. He opened the door and found a person with wild burgundy hair. He then knew who it was.  
  
"Daisuke?" Daisuke quickly turned away.  
  
"What's wrong and why are you crying?" Daisuke didn't answer. Takeru started to walk closer to him but with each step he took, Daisuke would take a step back. Takeru continued to take steps and Daisuke found himself to the wall. He sat down and curled himself into a ball.  
  
When Takeru was still getting closer, Daisuke decided to speak. "Leave me alone!" Takeru stopped walking and had a sad face on.  
  
"But why?"  
  
"Because I don't want to speak to you!" Takeru didn't answer but instead walked closer to where he was. "I will leave if you tell me what's wrong."  
  
"There's nothing wrong!"  
  
"If there's nothing wrong, why are you crying?" Daisuke pointed to Takeru.  
  
Me? What could have I done that could have made him cry? Maybe it was that kiss I gave him.  
  
"What did I do?"  
  
"Don't you remember? It was that kiss you did." Takeru didn't know what else to say.  
  
"You're not supposed to kiss somebody like that Takeru." "What do you mean?" Daisuke was able to stop crying now.  
  
"You're not supposed to kiss somebody just to see their reaction. It may hurt them just like....."  
  
"Like?"  
  
"Nothing. I don't want to say it."  
  
"Tell me please?" Daisuke didn't answer for a while. Takeru grew tired of the silence and went over to Daisuke and embraced him in a hug. Daisuke tried to get away but Takeru was just stronger. Daisuke's head was lying on Takeru's chest. Daisuke wasn't facing his way and couldn't see him.  
  
"Now will you tell me?" He still didn't answer. So Takeru started to rub Daisuke's head. He shuddered at the feel of his hand rubbing all over his head. Takeru went down to his head and said, "Do you like it?" He nodded.  
  
He continued to do that. After a while, Takeru's hand went to his chest and started rubbing it. Then it went down some more until he felt Daisuke's erection.  
  
"Like what I'm doing?" He nodded. He started to rub his erection making him moan. He then started to open Daisuke's pants but Daisuke quickly swept his hand away and stood up.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"THIS! What you're doing is fuckin wrong!"  
  
"I thought you wanted me to do this." Takeru stood up also.  
  
"Where did you get that idea?"  
  
"Well you liked it when I was rubbing your head. So I decided to go down a little further."  
  
"Tell me, was it 'Just to see your reaction' thing again?"  
  
"I don't know." Daisuke left him in the bathroom and went to his class. His excuse was that he went to the nurse. The teacher didn't believe him but saw the tear marks left so the teacher let him go this time. After a while, Takeru went to the classroom saying that one of the teachers wanted to talk to him. The teacher believed him of course.  
  
~After School~  
  
Takeru and Daisuke were sitting at their desks doing their homework. The teacher was with them doing his plan book for next week.  
  
They both went to his own locker and were getting their own books without speaking to each other. Takeru went with Ken while Daisuke went the opposite way.  
  
~Daisuke's POV~  
  
I walked over to the boys' bathroom and went inside. I felt tears coming down my face so I sat down curled up like a ball. I looked at the clock and it said 12:52. It must be getting time to switch classes.  
  
Then I heard somebody walk in. I hoped it wasn't one of the teachers looking for me. I was still crying and the stranger opened the door that was in front of me. The stranger then called me out and I knew who it was. Takeru.  
  
"Daisuke?" I turned away not wanting to see his face.  
  
""What's wrong and why are you crying?" I kept silent. I didn't want to talk with him. I heard his footsteps getting closer. Every step he made at me, I took one back. We kept going on until I realized that my back was on the wall. I couldn't anything else to get away from him so I sat down and curled myself into a ball.  
  
He didn't stop advancing on me so I decided to speak. "Leave me alone!" When I heard him stop walking, I felt relief.  
  
"But why?"  
  
"Because I don't want to speak to you!" I heard him walk closer to me again.  
  
"I will leave if you tell me what's wrong."  
  
"There's nothing wrong!"  
  
"If there's nothing wrong, why are you crying?" I knew I had to tell him sometime so I pointed at him. It took him a while to answer back.  
  
"What did I do?" I couldn't believe he didn't know what he did. He just did it today!  
  
"Don't you remember? It was that kiss you did." He didn't answer so I said something else.  
  
"You're not supposed to kiss somebody like that Takeru."  
  
"What do you mean?" I was able to stop crying by now.  
  
"You're not supposed to kiss somebody just to see their reaction. It may hurt them just like....."  
  
"Like?"  
  
"Nothing. I don't want to say it."  
  
"Tell me please?" I didn't answer for a while. I guess Takeru grew tired of the silence and went over to me and embraced me in a hug. I tried to get away but he was just too strong for me. I wasn't able to see him now since the back of my head was on Takeru's chest.  
  
"Now will you tell me?" I didn't answer him. So he started to rub my head. I shuddered at the feel of his hand rubbing all over my head. God it felt good.  
  
I saw his head go down to my ear and he said, "Do you like it?" I nodded.  
  
He continued to do that. After a while, Takeru's hand went to my chest and started rubbing it. Then it went down some more until he felt my erection.  
  
"Like what I'm doing?" I nodded again. He started to rub my erection making me moan. Goddamn! It felt so good!  
  
I saw his hand opening my pants and then I quickly realized that this was wrong. No matter how much I wanted it I couldn't do it. So I swept his hand away and I quickly stood up.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"THIS! What you're doing is fuckin wrong!"  
  
"I thought you wanted me to do this." Takeru stood up also.  
  
"Where did you get that idea?"  
  
"Well you liked it when I was rubbing your head. So I decided to go down a little further."  
  
"Tell me, was it 'Just to see your reaction' thing again?" I was getting a little angry now.  
  
"I don't know." I left him in the bathroom and went to my next class. My excuse was that I went to the nurse. The teacher didn't believe him but saw the tear marks left on my face so the teacher let me go this time. After a while, Takeru went back in the classroom saying that one of the teachers wanted to talk to him. I couldn't believe it. The teacher actually believed him.  
  
~After School~  
  
Takeru and I were sitting at our desks doing his own homework. The teacher was with us doing his plan book for next week.  
  
We both went to our own locker and were getting our own books without speaking to each other. Takeru went with Ken while I went the opposite way. 


	10. Road Trip

~Takeru's POV~  
  
Ken and I went to my house and started to talk in my room. I didn't have any homework so I was relaxed. Then Ken started to ask me interesting questions.  
  
"Takeru, what did you do when you left me?"  
  
"I went back to class." Ken knew I was lying.  
  
"You do know that I know when people are lying to me right?" I nodded. "Then tell me the truth." I guess I had to say the truth.  
  
"All right I will. When I was about to enter the building, I saw Daisuke come out of a bush. I asked him what he was doing and he said that he was looking for a book."  
  
"A book?"  
  
"I know. I didn't believe him either. I said that he was spying on us and said that he was jealous. He denied it of course."  
  
"What else did you do?"  
  
"First you have to promise me you won't get mad."  
  
"Fine. I promise."  
  
"I pushed Daisuke into the wall and I started to kiss him."  
  
"Why?" It seemed to me that Ken was calm. Thank goodness. I didn't want him going all ballistic on me.  
  
"I wanted to see his reaction to see if he was jealous or not." Ken sighed and said, "At least you told me it. If you didn't I would have said it myself."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I saw the whole thing when I was leaving."  
  
"You did!?"  
  
"Basically."  
  
RING~RING  
  
"Who could that be?" I went over to the telephone in the living room and picked it up. "Moshi Moshi Takaishi Residence."  
  
"Hey! It's me!"  
  
"Taichi?"  
  
"The one and only! Yama and I decided we should have a road trip."  
  
"That's great! When are you going to leave?"  
  
"Me? No I mean everyone is going to come!"  
  
"What!"  
  
"Don't worry Teeks. I already talked to everyone's parents so they can come. Only Iori, Miyako, and Jyou can't come cause they're going somewhere on their own trip."  
  
"So that means I'm coming too." (For any of you that don't know, today's Friday)  
  
"You don't sound too happy."  
  
"No! I'm just surprised."  
  
"Well get over it quickly because we're going to pick everyone up tonight. Pack your things soon and travel light will ya." Before I could answer, Taichi hung up on me.  
  
I went back to my bedroom and saw Ken on the bed.  
  
"Who was it?"  
  
"Taichi. He said that we're going on a road trip and that he's going to pick us up tonight."  
  
"Oh. That's great!"  
  
"Yeah but how are we going to get your clothes?" I saw Ken pick up a medium size gym bag.  
  
"So your clothes are in there?" He nodded and I went straight to packing my clothes.  
  
~Night Time~  
  
HONK~HONK  
  
"I guess they're here. Ready?"  
  
"Yeah. Let's go." Ken and I went downstairs and we put our stuff into the back of the van and entered it.  
  
As soon as we left, I decided to scan the people in here and find out what they're doing. I saw Yamato driving and Taichi sitting in the chair next to him. (This is a 4-row seat van) Taichi seemed fully awake and so was Yama.  
  
I sat next to Ken and Koushiro and it seemed like Ken was about to snooze off. Sora and Mimi were sitting in the row behind us and they were chatting about clothes and stuff. Then I saw Hikari and Daisuke all the way in the back. Hikari was enjoying the sights while Daisuke was taking a nap. When I turned back around, I saw Koushiro awake in the shadows.  
  
I went down to Ken and whispered "Don't they make a great couple?" Ken didn't know whom I was talking about so I told him to look at the people in the fourth row. He turned around and saw Hikari and Daisuke. He sat back down and started laughing. I joined him of course.  
  
When Taichi couldn't handle any more of our laughing, he turned around and said, "Would you two please keep it down!"  
  
"Why? Do you want to spend some quality time with my bro?" Taichi became as red as a tomato. Sora, Mimi, Hikari, and Koushiro were listening to the conversation as well. When we saw Taichi turn red, we all started laughing.  
  
"Would you shut up!?" We all didn't listen to him and kept on laughing. I heard a voice that said, "Would you be quiet!? I'm trying to sleep here." Then I turned around and saw that it was Daisuke. I told the rest of them to settle down and to keep it down a little.  
  
When I turned back around, I saw Taichi with a grin on his face.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Oh nothing. It's just that when I asked you guys to be quiet, you wouldn't. And when Daisuke asked you guys to be quiet, you told everyone to settle down."  
  
"So?"  
  
"Does that mean you have something for Daisuke?"  
  
"No! I only did that because he said please."  
  
"Uh-huh" He turned back around and I went to sleep after a while.  
  
Unknown to Takeru, Daisuke heard the whole thing and felt a sharp pain in his heart. He then cried himself to sleep.  
  
Unknown to Daisuke, Hikari saw him cry and she felt that she needed to tell Takeru. 


	11. Promise Not To Tell

~Takeru's POV~  
  
It was about midnight since they had picked us up. Yamato and Taichi switched places so that Yama could take a rest. When they were switching, Taichi decided to have a make out session with Yama until I told them to hurry up. Mostly everyone was asleep except for the two big brothers in front. I was also awake. I decided to turn back to see who else was awake. When I was turning around, I found out that Ken and Koushiro was asleep also.  
  
I saw Mimi and Sora sound asleep and they were leaning on each other. It looked like that nobody could wake them up. I gave a smile since I thought it reminded me of a story I once read.  
  
I looked at the last row and saw Hikari asleep and was leaning on the windowsill. Then I turned my eyes to Daisuke. He was awake and was looking out the window. His face looked depressed from my angle so I decided to go back there. I past Ken and Koushiro with ease and I was able to also pass Mimi and Sora without waking them up.  
  
I got to the last row and thankfully, Daisuke was still looking out the window. I tapped on his shoulder and was startled. He turned around and I looked into his brown chocolate eyes. They were so beautiful.  
  
"Hey. How's it going?"  
  
"All right I guess." Hikari woke up but when she heard the boys' voices, she decided to pretend to be asleep.  
  
"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry."  
  
"For what?" Daisuke would always do this to me. Act like he doesn't know what happened when I'm saying sorry.  
  
"For what happened earlier today in the bathroom."  
  
"It's okay." Just then I saw Ken turn around and had a face that meant he was going to ask me questions.  
  
"I have to go." I left the seat and went over to the second row. As soon as I got there, Ken pulled me into the seat and said, "What were you doing back there?"  
  
"Just having a chat."  
  
"Was that all you were doing?" I nodded and he believed me. While I was having that conversation with Ken, I heard some whispering behind us. It must have been Mimi and Sora or Hikari and Daisuke. After a while, I started to feel sleepy and I fell asleep.  
  
~Daisuke's POV~  
  
I think I woke up around midnight since there were almost no cars on the road. I think that everyone was asleep except for the two brothers in the front. I decided to look out the window before I could go to sleep again.  
  
I heard movement in the front and I saw blonde hair. I knew it was Takeru so I quickly turned to face the window. After a while, it was quiet for a long time. Then I felt a hand tap on my shoulder. I was startled but I got control of myself.  
  
I turned around and I saw Takeru's ocean blue eyes. They were so beautiful and I wished that I could always stare into his eyes everyday. But I can't.  
  
"Hey. How's it going?"  
  
"All right I guess."  
  
"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry."  
  
"For what?" I liked doing this. Especially to Takeru.  
  
"For what happened earlier today in the bathroom."  
  
"It's okay." I saw him turn to the front seat. I also looked to the front seat and saw Ken awake.  
  
"I have to go." He left the seat and went over to the second row. I had a sad face on me and I realized that Hikari was looking at me. All I could hear in the front were whispering between Takeru and Ken. I couldn't worry about that right now. I needed to know how much Hikari knows.  
  
"I didn't know you were awake."  
  
"Well I am."  
  
"How much do you know then?"  
  
"Everything. I especially saw the tear that came from your eye when you heard Takeru said that he doesn't have a crush on you." I sighed not wanting to talk anymore.  
  
"Do you like him or something?" I nodded.  
  
"You do!? But I thought you hated him?"  
  
"No I don't hate him. I love him with all my heart."  
  
"So why won't you tell him?"  
  
"Because he has Ken and I don't want to ruin that for him. Besides, I know he doesn't love me."  
  
"He loved you before."  
  
"Before, not now. Promise me you won't tell him."  
  
"I promise. Can you tell me about what happened in the bathroom?"  
  
"I don't know if I should tell. Takeru probably wouldn't like that."  
  
"Please! I won't tell anyone."  
  
"Fine." I know that when Hikari wants something, she not going to stop until she gets it. After five minutes, she heard the whole story and was very surprised.  
  
"He actually embraced you in a hug and started rubbing your head!? And then your chest and then your you know what."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"That has to be a sign! He must like you!"  
  
"Yeah right. Do you want to know what he said when he did that kiss to me before we entered the building?" She nodded.  
  
"He said that 'It was just to see your reaction'."  
  
"But did he say that in the bathroom?"  
  
"He said he didn't know."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Remember that you promised not to tell anybody."  
  
"What are you going to do for the rest of the trip?"  
  
"I'll just act the way I usually do."  
  
"You sure? I don't want you getting hurt by what he says."  
  
"It's okay. Well.... Good night."  
  
"Good night Daisuke." 


	12. Daisuke's Chance

~Takeru's POV~ ~The Next Day~ ~Night Time~  
  
I opened my eyes to see it was still night. I blinked my eyes a few times before I sat upright. I saw that Yama was driving now and Tai was sleeping. I looked at the time and it said 10:32. I slept the whole day! I couldn't believe it and without any food. I was hungry for sure.  
  
"Yama, did we eat yet?"  
  
"Yeah. We all ate except for you and Dai. If you're hungry, there's food in the back that we bought."  
  
"Thanks." I looked around again and everyone was asleep. I went to the back quietly and sat between Dai and Hikari. I opened the bag that was on the floor and got the drinks beside it. I got the drink and gulped some of it down.  
  
I started to eat but was interrupted with Hikari hitting me and she did it while yawning.  
  
"Hey! Watch where you're yawning."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"That's okay. Do you know when we stopped?"  
  
"About 5 hours ago."  
  
"Oh. Did you guys also eat lunch?" She nodded. Then I heard some noise behind me. I turned around and saw Dai waking up.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Hey. Is it night again?" I nodded. He blinked his eyes a few times before being fully awake.  
  
"That sucks." I gave him the bag that had food in it. I also gave him the other drink.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"You're welcome." I heard Hikari yawn again and hit me again.  
  
"Hikari, stop hitting me."  
  
"It's an accident." I rolled my eyes at her. I knew she was lying but why was she hitting me? Did I do something to her? I finished my food and I put my garbage in the bag. I was still drinking. Dai was almost done with his food.  
  
I then heard some noise in the front. I stood up a little and saw that Ken and Koushiro were awake and were happily talking to each other. I then saw Ken blush but I didn't know why. I soon found out when Koushiro's hand 'accidentally' touched Ken's hand. Koushiro also blushed as well.  
  
I knew they had a something for each other but I didn't have any evidence.  
  
"Takeru.... Takeru..." Then I felt a hand on my shoulder shaking me. I turned and saw it was Daisuke.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You were out of it and I was calling you for a while." Then Hikari hit me again. Now I was getting annoyed.  
  
"Kari, that is the third time you hit me. Why are you hitting me?"  
  
"It was an accident Takeru."  
  
"Sure it is." Hikari pretended she didn't hear that and asked me a question.  
  
"So Takeru, are you happy to be with Ken?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well it looks like you and Ken don't seem to be.... Well.... Together a lot now. I see Ken hanging around with Koushiro and you hanging with Dai."  
  
"So?"  
  
"Takeru, are you and Ken even together?"  
  
"No." Hikari stared at me wide eyed.  
  
"What do you mean 'no'?"  
  
"Well I had a talk with Ken last night and we decided to break up." (This was not included in the last chapter. I thought this might surprise you.)  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well we seem to be attracted to other people rather than each other."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Can you wait here for a sec? I have to get something in the front."  
  
"Sure."  
  
~Daisuke's POV~  
  
I was totally surprised when Ken and Takeru broke up. But this means I have a chance with Takeru. But somehow I have to show him that I love him. I felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned around and saw Hikari tapping me.  
  
"Dai, that means you have a chance with Takeru now."  
  
"I know."  
  
"But the thing is, Takeru doesn't know you love him so you have to show it somehow."  
  
"Don't worry Hikari. I'll find a way for him to know that I love him. I just hope that maybe he'll give me a chance."  
  
"Don't worry. Just tell him how you'll feel and just hope that he'll feel the same way."  
  
"I'm hoping right now." Takeru came back and sat between us again. This is my chance to show him how I really feel.  
  
~30 minutes later~  
  
Takeru left to go back to his seat. Hikari was sleeping again and when we reach that campsite, I'll tell him how I feel. 


	13. The Campsite

Takeru's POV  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
"No."  
  
"How about now?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Now are we there?"  
  
"No and shut up Daisuke. Would you please let me drive in peace?"  
  
"All right." Dai's been acting so hyper ever since last night. I wonder why? Maybe I should ask him. Or maybe I shouldn't.  
  
"Are we there yet?" Yama was about to blow. He was, until his face changed into a mischievous grin.  
  
"Yes we are Dai."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"NO!!!" Then he started to laugh. "I crack myself up."  
  
"Don't you need a hammer to do that?" Yamato just stared bleakly on the road.  
  
"I'm never going to win am I?"  
  
"Nope. But you'll win something when we reach camp."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Never mind." Everything sure changed back to what it was. I turned to Ken.  
  
"How are you doing?"  
  
"Great. Thank you for asking." I knew there was something on his mind but I didn't know what.  
  
"Is there something bothering you?" I whispered hoping not to get the others attention. He turned to me.  
  
"Um... are you sure it was right for us to break up?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, would everything be the same as it was before?"  
  
"Of course it would. And we'll always be friends right?" He nodded.  
  
"Friends forever right?"  
  
"Right." We shook hands.  
  
"We're finally here!"  
  
"Really Tai?"  
  
"Nope." Then he started laughing.  
  
"Would you please stop doing that to Daisuke? That's very mean."  
  
"No way Mimi. He kept bugging us so now we're going to trick him."  
  
"And they're supposed to be the mature ones like us."  
  
"What was that Koushiro!?"  
  
"Uh..nothing. I didn't say anything."  
  
"Sure you didn't." He started to grumble.  
  
"Taichi, we are here you idiot."  
  
"Oh. How was I supposed to know?"  
  
"You would have if you weren't busy taunting Dai."  
  
"Well you did it too!"  
  
"What's your point?" Yama was really trying Taichi's patience.  
  
"Would you please stop fighting with each other!?" The both of them were surprised by Kou's outburst.  
  
"Now can we please get out of the car and set up camp?" The both of them nodded.  
  
"It's about time those two stop fighting. Sometimes my bro acts like he knows everything."  
  
"And Tai thinks he knows everything too." Dai and I just laughed. When the both of us got out of the car, we got looks from Tai and Yama. Yama stared at me. I knew what that meant. He was going to get me later and I saw Tai's look heading for Dai.  
  
"You don't scare me Tai."  
  
"I will at night."  
  
"Whatever." We started to unpack our stuff. Koushiro and the girls started to sent up tent while Dai and I go get some firewood and Tai and Yama went to get some food. 


	14. Accidental Kiss

Takeru's POV Night  
  
We ate some dinner, which was good, and we're just sitting here by the campfire, which is starting to get boring.  
  
"Has anyone seen where Dai went?"  
  
"Yeah he went into the cabin to sleep Sora."  
  
"Oh." I searched for Tai but I saw that he was heading for the cabin. I wonder what he's going to do.  
  
"Where's Yamato?"  
  
"He said he was going to get a bucket of water."  
  
"But for what?"  
  
"I don't know but you should look behind you."  
  
"Huh?" I looked behind me and a bucket of water splashed on me. He started to laugh with the others.  
  
"That was not funny."  
  
"Well I had to get you back for what you said about me. Even?"  
  
"I guess. Now I have to change thanks to you."  
  
"Awww...don't worry Takeru. I'll go with you."  
  
"That's very helpful Matt."  
  
"I know."  
  
Taichi's POV  
  
I went inside the cabin very quietly. I walked into the hallway and see where Dai was. I opened the door at the end. I saw the Dai was sound asleep. Perfect.  
  
Daisuke's POV  
  
I woke up still feeling groggy. I heard a noise outside the door. It sounded like nails scratching the door.  
  
"Who's there?" I went under my blanket. I then heard the door open slowly. Then it closed so fast and so suddenly that I literally jumped out of bed. Then I heard someone laughing.  
  
"I can't believe you jumped out of bed." He still kept laughing.  
  
"That was not funny at all!"  
  
"Don't worry Dai." He started to walk closer to me when he tripped on a not straight wood board. He landed right on me and I felt my lips being covered by his.  
  
Sora's POV  
  
"What's talking those four so long?"  
  
"I don't know but I'll go find them." I walked over to the house. I walked down the hallway and saw something I don't think I should have. I saw the two of them kissing. I waited for a while or 5 minutes and I got tired of waiting.  
  
"ARE YOU TWO KISSING!?" Tai got off of Dai and the both of them looked at me.  
  
"We can explain!"  
  
Takeru's POV  
  
I changed my clothes and Yama was picking up wet clothes and putting them into a basket. Then I heard a loud shouting down the hallway.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"I don't know but let's go find out." We walked out of the room and into the hallway.  
  
"What's going on here?"  
  
"You won't believe it!" Sora ran over to the two of us.  
  
"Try us."  
  
"I just saw Taichi and Daisuke kissing for at least 5 minutes!"  
  
"WHAT!?" The both of shouted at the top of our lungs. We walked into the doorway of the room. I saw Sora out of the corner of me eye walk out to tell the others what happened.  
  
"So you two were kissing! I should have known!"  
  
"Matt! I can explain!"  
  
"Takeru, it was an accident!"  
  
"Why don't you talk to my back!?" I walked away and out of the house and into the forest. 


	15. Good Kisser

Takeru's POV  
  
"Takeru, where are you going?" I ignored Mimi and kept walking. I ran into the forest. It was so dark that it took a while for my eyes to adjust to the darkness.  
  
I didn't know where I was. I heard rustling behind me so I turned around quickly. It was him.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?"  
  
"Why do you care? Huh? Why don't you go back to your Taichi?"  
  
"Listen Takeru. It was an accident!"  
  
"Sure it was." I didn't believe him one bit.  
  
"Just listen to me!"  
  
"Fine. I have nothing else to do anyway."  
  
"I was in bed sleeping. I woke up and heard a noise. Taichi came in and closed the door quickly. I literally jumped out of bed being scared out of my wits. Then he walked over to me and I saw him trip over an out of place floorboard. And then it happened." I just stared at him.  
  
"Do you believe me now?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Well yes and no." He gave me a confusing look.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I believe your story but I still don't care."  
  
"WHAT!? WHY!?"  
  
"I still hate you for kissing him for 5 minutes. Come on! 5 MINUTES!!!!!" Dai just looked down at the ground.  
  
"I have no excuse or reason for that." He started to walk away.  
  
"Why does everything I do make Takeru hate me even more?" I heard him mumble. "Wait Dai." He stopped and turned around.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"What did you mean by that?"  
  
"Remember when you said you liked me?" I nodded.  
  
"I pushed you away. And then I became homophobic. And now this. Why can't anything I want go right?"  
  
"Well what do you want?"  
  
"I....um.....well I......you."  
  
"Me?" He nodded shakily. I could tell he's nervous right now.  
  
"And why would you want me?"  
  
"I love you Takeru. That's why." That was easy for him to say. I walked to where he was.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"I'm sure with all my heart and soul." I smiled happily at him. I leaned into him and kissed him. I closed my eyes and I felt him put his hand on my head intending to kiss longer. We separated due to the lack of oxygen.  
  
"That felt great! You're a good kisser." I blushed at his comment.  
  
"Thank you. Would you like to see more?"  
  
"Lead the way." We began to kiss again. 


	16. The Couples

Yamato's POV  
  
I looked at Takeru as he walked away from us. I also saw Daisuke follow him. I hope they somehow get together. Now for him. I turned back to Taichi.  
  
"So you two kissed for 5 minutes huh?"  
  
"Yama, I can explain."  
  
"No need to. I already know everything."  
  
"Then tell me."  
  
"I know that you kissed him because you like him don't you?"  
  
"You got everything wrong! You see, I tried to scare him because he kept saying stuff about me and then I tripped over this thing over here." He pointed at the misbalanced wood board.  
  
"And I bet you fell on top of him" He nodded.  
  
"Yep that's what happened."  
  
"Whatever." I walked outside. I heard his footsteps following me.  
  
"Why are you following me?" He didn't answer me. Instead he seemed really nervous. I was confused. Why was he nervous? And why was he looking behind me?  
  
I turned around and saw the others staring. This might help me to my plan.  
  
"Answer my question Tai. Why are you following me?" Then I heard him mumble something.  
  
"What was that? Speak louder." I chuckled to myself in the inside.  
  
"Can...we...um....talk inside?"  
  
"No thanks. I think I want to smell the fresh air. If you want to talk to me, I'll be out here."  
  
"All right fine." I guess he gathered up his courage to speak to me in front of everyone. He didn't speak for about a minute so I walked over to where the others were. I sat down on a log getting warmed up by the fire.  
  
10 Minutes Later  
  
I looked at the two shadows approaching us from the forest. As soon as the shadows got nearer, they're appearance started to show.  
  
"Hey Takeru. Did you two get together?"  
  
"We certainly did." They sat by the two smart boys and the two girls who were whispering to each other quietly.  
  
"What about you?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Did you get together with Tai?" I nodded. Both Dai and Takeru's eyes were wide.  
  
"WHAT!?" They both screamed.  
  
"We didn't. What's the problem?"  
  
"Nothing. It's just I thought you would onii-san." (sorry if I misspelled this)  
  
"Nope." I then heard footsteps beside me. I looked up to see Tai.  
  
"Yes Tai?"  
  
"Why won't you believe me?" The others looked at the both of us.  
  
"What do you mean Taichi?" I could tell he was getting agitated.  
  
"What I explained to you Yamato."  
  
"What was it about?"  
  
"It was about why Dai and I was kissing." Then Sora went into the conversation.  
  
"I want to know why you and Dai were kissing too! So explain again!" Tai turned to Sora.  
  
"Yeah me too." I looked at Mimi. Then I looked over to Koushiro and Ken. It looks as though they were engrossed in their little conversation. Then I looked at Dai. I saw he had a faint blush on him.  
  
"I scared Dai and then I tripped over a wooden board! Are you two happy!?"  
  
"We certainly are." He turned back to me.  
  
"Now answer my question." "I do believe you."  
  
"You do?"  
  
"I do." Then I heard the two girls gasp.  
  
"You said 'I do.' That means you two have to kiss." I started to feel a faint blush on me.  
  
"What? I never heard anything like that."  
  
"Who cares? Now do it before I blackmail the both of you." WHAT! This is not going according to plan at all. I looked back to Tai.  
  
He sat down beside me. We were blushing as red as a tomato. Our faces started to get closer but I put up a finger between us.  
  
"Wait. How do we know you have anything on us?" But I felt a pair of hands on my face and then I felt something covering my lips. He was kissing me. I started to kiss back. It felt perfect.  
  
I felt his tongue go into my mouth. I started to suck gently. It felt so good and so right. We separated for the one thing we need. Oxygen.  
  
"I think I saw tongue." I looked over to Takeru.  
  
"What?" I took his hands and started to pull him towards the cabin. We went into one of the rooms. We started to kiss again.  
  
"I love you Yama."  
  
"I love you too Tai." (no lemon scene. Sorry. Besides I'm not very good making lemon scenes.)  
  
Takeru's POV  
  
"I wonder what those two are going to do?" I laughed to myself. Then I felt a tug on my shirt. I looked at Dai.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I think I'm going to give you a surprise Takeru." Then he pulled me towards the cabin and into one of the rooms.  
  
Sora's POV  
  
"Mimi, where did Ken and Koushiro go?"  
  
"I saw them go into the cabin too."  
  
"Great. Now we won't be able to sleep because of their racket."  
  
"That's okay. We can sleep our here in the tent."  
  
"Oh yeah." We both went into the tent.  
  
THE END  
  
Sharp23: How did you like it? Please review and tell me. I also need your help on something. I'm thinking of making a story with the Frontier and the second season in it. Here are the couples: Beginning: DaisukexYamato little of KoujixTakeru KenxKouichi Middle and near the end: DaisukexTakeru KoujixTakeru YamatoxTaichi KenxKouichi  
  
Tell me if you readers out there like these couples. Oh yeah. I almost forgot something. Here's the summary.  
  
Takeru and Kouji are pen pals. They haven't seen each other until they arrange a meeting. They tell each other their feelings for someone and that they have a plan to make them jealous.  
  
And the title is Pen Pals. (Corny I know but hey) 


End file.
